This and That Side of Paradise
by James789
Summary: A Thomas/Pokemon crossover. My first Fic so please tell m ewhat you think. will feature some romance. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Penguinshipping and Rocketshipping main pokemon ones
1. Chapter 1

So here it is. My first Fanfic. R and R

Pairings:

ThomasxEmily

PercyxRosie

James(t)xMolly

Pokeshipping

Contestshipping

Penguinshipping

Rocketshipping

Disclaimer: I own evrything...I wish

This and That side of Paradise

It was a beautiful fall day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was puffing happily down his branch line. He enjoyed this time of year; it wasn't too hot, or too cold. It was just the perfect weather for a steam engine.

Thomas puffed into Knapford Junction, eager for a rest. Bear was at the platform with his train, ready to take on Thomas' passengers.

"Hello Thomas. Lovely day isn't it?" asked Bear politely.

"Yes indeed." replied Thomas, "I always enjoy this time of year. Except when the leaves fall on the tracks."

"I agree," replied Bear.

Thomas smiled. He always enjoyed living on the Island of Sodor with his friends and being a Really Useful Engine. He was about to say good-bye to Bear when suddenly…

_Thomas was floating along a path by the sea. He felt funny. Up ahead and getting closer, he saw three figures walking along the path. As he got closer, see that they were a young man, a little girl with blue hair, and a teenager with messy black hair and a red baseball cap and a little yellow creature on his shoulder. Suddenly the scene around him dissolved, leaving him in total darkness. A voice spoke…_

"_Both our worlds are in danger."_

"Thomas?" asked Bear suddenly, bringing the little tank engine back to reality. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh. Oh, uh, nothing."

"Well, if you insist." said Bear. And with that, he left the station with his train.

Thomas watched as the train left, then hurried away to resume his branch line duties, but all the while he kept thinking about that strange vision, and those haunting words.

"_Both our worlds are in danger."_

So what did you think. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas was still worried as he finished shunting his green trucks into a siding, and headed for texclucive he shed. Percy and Toby were still there. Thomas was still worried (but you knew that) but soon forgot to be as the three friends chatted up a storm and went to sleep. By the next morning, he had forgotten all about it.

His first job of the day was to take his trucks to the transfer yards at Crovans Gate. He was to pick up slate from the Skarloey Railway. So he collected his green trucks and headed up the line.

"_What a beautiful day,"_ he thought as he headed along the line, whistling hello to Molly, Neville and Emily as he passed. Soon he arrived at Crovans Gate. Sir Handel was waiting with some slate trucks, talking to Ivo Hugh and Fred. Sir Handel used to be very cocky and pompous in his youth, but had since grown up (albeit still a little pompous).

"Peep, peep. Good morning," whistled Thomas.

"Morning Thomas," whistled Sir Handel, Ivo Hugh and Fred as the workmen began loading Thomas' trucks. Thomas sat there chatting with the other engines, as he went over today's schedule through his mind. _'Take this slate to Tidmouth Harbor, run usual passenger service, pick up coal with…'_

"Oh no," groaned Thomas to the little engines, "I have to work with Diesel today!"

Sir Handel and Fred looked at each other, and then grinned.

"Thomas," said Sir Handel, grinning deviously, "what if you were ill? Then you wouldn't have to work, would you"

"I see where this is going," grunted Thomas, "And, I'm not pretending to be ill."

"Who said pretend," replied Fred. "We've got just the thing." And with that, he ran off to their shed just as Fearless Freddie pulled up alongside Ivo Hugh.

"What's the rush," he asked, as Sir Handel explained everything. Once he was finished, Freddie joined in on the ginning, while Ivo Hugh just stared on curiously.

"What's going on?"

"Well you see we've invented a new range of sweets. We got the idea from the fifth Harry Potter novel," announced Freddie just as Fred pulled up again with a small truck full of cases.

"Soooo, what is it, or should I say, are they?"

"A range of sweets that make you ill of course," said Sir Handel proudly. "Not to drastically ill," he added quickly, upon seeing Thomas and Ivo Hugh's shocked expressions, "But ill enough to get you out of work. We call them Ill Pills.' That should solve your little 'Diesel' problem."

"Oi!"

"Sorry Fred. Anyway, you interested?"

Thomas didn't have to think twice. "Of course," he replied as Fred handed him a case. "But wait, didn't you get sued?"

"Shhhh!"

"Oh sorry."

At that moment, the workmen finished loading the trucks, so Thomas whistled goodbye and headed for the harbor.

-------------------------------------

After he finished delivering the slate Thomas hurried to Ffarquar Sheds and hid the case under a workbench, before hurrying away to fetch his coaches.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ill Pills

Thomas was enjoying his day at work. He puffed and chuffed up his line wit hhis two coaches Annie and Clarabelle. At Dryaw, he met Percy, Toby and Daisy, who all looked glum. Thomas on the other hand looked bright and cheerful. Those looks look great together, don't they.

"Hullo," puffed Thomas, "Why do you look so down?"

"Daisy and I have to work with 'Arry and Bert at the smelters," complained Percy, "and Toby has to help you and Diesel at the coaling plant. "

"That sucks, doesn't it," grumbled Toby.

Thomas thought about it, and then grinned. "Then I've got just the thing. Follow me."

And with that, they headed off, leaving Annie, Clarabelle, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, and lots of cross passengers on the platform.

"OI!" they shouted, "WE'VE GOT TICKETS!"

--------------------

Thomas quickly showed them to the shed where he told them about the Ill Pills. While he showed and explained to them, Percy exited the shed through the back. He returned, a moment later, hauling an orange Truck and looking very cross.

"You nut bunnies" he fumed, "You forgot to feed Special Patrol Group," he said, indicating to the orange Truck.

"But Percy," replied Toby, "We're Trains, we don't eat."

"So what?"

"I," interjected Daisy grandly, "think Special Patrol Group is a stupid name for a pet Truck."

"Okay, let me change it then. Hello _GORDON_!"

Daisy just seethed in silence, as the truck bit Percy on the buffer.

"YEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWW," exclaimed Percy, as he threw the truck into the air. It landed with a bang in the coal bunker.

"Oh thanks a lot Percy," hissed Toby, "You know I hate wood in my fire!"

"Uhh, Percy, I think you ought to feed your truck more often," peeped up Thomas.

"Rubbish," replied Percy, as he tried to pick up the Truck. It was so heavy however, that he dropped it. It fell through the ground, right into the secret lair of the mole people."

"OOOHHHH, too much curry," grunted the truck.

FFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTT.

"Poor old Special Patrol Group."

"What's so poor about him?"

"Well it'll take me a few more weeks to starve another one."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. Here is where the pokemon are introduced!

Disclaimer: Me no own.

"Are we there yet?" complained a fifteen-year old boy with messy black hair and matching black eyes. He was wearing a white black jacket with a yellow stripe on it, over a white Tee-Shirt with blue jeans, red and black sneakers, fingerless gloves and a red baseball cap. A yellow mouse-like creature was perched on his right shoulder. His name was Ash Ketchum.

"I agree," whined up a ten-year old girl with long blue hair, "I want to sleep in a bed tonight." The girl was wearing a white hat (Where not sure what type it is, so there), pink boots, and a dress/skirt hybrid. Her name was Dawn Hikari.

"Soon," said a twenty-year old young man replied. He had tan skin and spiky dark enthusiastic and a brown and orange vest. His name was Brock Slate.

"Good," complained Dawn, "I can't wait to sleep in a bed tonight. I mean, wouldn't you prefer a soft cozy bed rather than the cold hard ground?"

"Yes I would," replied Ash, and the little mouse, whose name was Pikachu, responded with an enthusiastic 'pika.'  
"Look," called Brock, "I can see a town up ahead!"

Indeed he was right. Ahead they could see the buildings of Solaceon Town

"Then let's go!" called Ash, as he started off into a run, with Dawn ad Brock chasing after him.

Soon Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock were walking through the streets of the town. They were on their way to the Pokemon Center, when…

"Uh, excuse me, but are you, by any chance, Ash Ketchum?"

The group turned around to see a tall, fifteen-year old boy with Brown eyes, and hair that at first looked black, but on closer inspection, you could see that it was actually really dark brown. He wore a dark red sweatshirt, blue jeans, blue and white sneakers, rectangular glasses, brown leather fingerless gloves, and a red and white baseball cap. He was riding on a Torterra, and a Magnazone hovered nearby.

"Uh, yeah that's me."

"You are becoming quite a famous Trainer lately. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jack Thwaite, and I am a Trainer as well. What do ya say about a Battle, eh?"

"A battle? Anytime! Lets just move to that park over there, so where not in any ones way," replied Ash enthusiastically.

"Righto," replied Jack, and they all headed to the park.

"Alright right," announced Brock, who was refereeing the match. Ash and Jack were facing each other, with a large area of field in between. Dawn was sitting on the sidelines with her Piplup watching "This battle will be five-on-five, Ash Ketchum vs. Jack Thwaite. Begin!"

"Go Chimchar," called out Ash, throwing a red and white Poke ball into the air. An orange with a flame on its tail emerged from the ball in a flash of light.

"Chimchar!" the little monkey pokemon called as it emerged from the ball.

"Go Gabite," called out Jack releasing a blue dragon-shark hybrid form a blue and yellow Quick ball.

"Gabite," roared the dragon.

"Let the battle commence!"

_It's a whole new world we live in!_

"Gabite, use Dragon Rage to start out," ordered Jack. The dragon responded immediately, firing a beam of purple fire from its mouth.

"Chimchar, dodge and use Flamethrower," Ash ordered back. Chimchar, responding, jumped acrobatically out of the range of the attack and opened its mouth. A burst of flames shot out of its mouth and hit Gabite at point black range.

"That won't do," laughed Jack, "Gabite is ground-type. Fire-types have little effect. Gabite use Slash!" Gabite responded by charging forward and slashing at Chimchar, narrowly missing.

"Hang in there Chimchar," called Ash, "Use Flamethrower!" Chimchar responded by firing the attack at full force. It didn't do much damage, but it stunned Gabite briefly.

_Everybody wants to be a master,_

_Everybody wants to show their skill,_

_Everybody wants to get there faster,_

_Make their way to the top of the hill,_

"Now use Dig," Ash ordered quickly. Immediately, Chimchar dug under the ground, narrowly missing another Dragon Rage. As Gabite looked around anxiously, Chimchar suddenly burst from the ground, hitting Gabite with a close range Flame Wheel. Gabite staggered backward from the force of the attack, and then collapsed, with swirls in its eyes.

"Gabite is unable to battle," announced Brock, "Chimchar wins!"

_Each time, you try,_

_Your gonna get just a little bit better,_

_Each step, you climb,_

_Is one more step up the ladder! _

_It's a whole new world we live in!_

_It's a whole new way to see!_

_It's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude, _

_But ya still gotta catch 'em all, _

_And be the best that you can be!_

"You did well Gabite," said Jack, smiling despite his loss, as he retuned Gabite to its Quick Ball, and as Ash hugged Chimchar (Nearly setting himself on fire in the process) "This time you won't be so lucky! Go Staraptor! I Chose You!" Jack called out, throwing a pink Heal Ball into the air. In a flash of pink light, a massive bird pokemon emerged.

"Ahhh, a Flying-type," Ash grinned, as his Chimchar did a little victory dance on the sidelines. "Go Staravia," he called as he released a smaller bird Pokemon from another Poke ball. It also happened to be Staraptor's pre-evolved form.

"Staraptor," ordered Jack, "use Fly!"

The Staraptor replied with an enthusiastic "Star!" and took off into the air.

"Staravia," ordered Ash, "use Whirlwind!" Staravia responded by flapping it's wings rapidly, generating a strong wind that blew Staraptor into a tree.

"Now use Gust!" Ash ordered quickly. Responding to the command, Staravia flapped its wings again, firing a gust of wind at the tree. Jack looked surprised.

"Your Staravia knows Gust!" Jack exclained, shocked. But before Ash could respond, Staraptor came crashing out of the tree, with swirls in its eyes.

"Staraptor is unable to battle," announced Brock, "Staravia wins!"

_Everybody wants to make a statement,_

_Everybody wants to call their mark,_

_Stand alone in the Victory Circle,_

_State their claim when the music starts!_

"Be wary," warned Jack, grinning deviously, I'm not going easy on you this time! Go Monferno!" Jack tossed another Poke ball into the air, and in a flash of light, a larger monkey with a flame on its long tail emerged.

"Okay," grinned Ash, as he pulled another Poke ball out from his belt, after giving Staravia a high five, "Lets see how you fair to a type disadvantage. Go Turtwig!" he called, releasing a green turtle-like Pokemon with a twig on its head.

"Turtwig!" it called out enthusiastically.

"Go Turtwig, use Tackle!"

_Give it all, you got,_

_You can be the very best ever,_

_Take your, best shot,_

_What you know will come together,_

"Monferno, dodge and use Flame Wheel," Jack ordered. Responding immediately, Monferno jumped out of the way of the Tackle and then lunged at Turtwig with a Flame Wheel. As soon as it hit, Turtwig fainted.

"Turtwig is unable to battle," announced Brock, "Monferno wins!"

"Whoah, that's one powerful Monferno," commented Ash, as he picked up Turtwig and brought him to the other Pokemon on the sidelines. "You did your best Turtwig," he commented warmly at his pokemon as it regained consciousness.

"Thanks," smiled Jack, who had just finished hugging his Monferno, "But if you think that is powerful, just wait. I haven't shown my big guns yet. Go Torterra!" he announced, leaping off his Torterra as it charged onto the battlefield.

"Alright," smirked Ash as he pulled out yet _another_ Poke ball, "Go Aipom!"

_It's a whole new world we live in!_

_It's a whole new way to see!_

_It's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude, _

_But ya still gotta catch 'em all, _

_And be the best that you can be!_

In a flash of light, a purple ape-like Pokemon with a hand at the end of its long tail emerged.

"Aipom, Aipom," the little ape called.

"Alright, Torterra, use Razor Leaf!" Jack ordered. Torterra responded by firing several leaves from the tree on its back.

"Aipom, counter those leave with Swift!" Ash called. Aipom proceeded to swing its tail, firing stars from it in the process. They collided with the leaves, shredding the leaves to bits.

_It's a whole new world we live in!_

"Alright Torterra, use Earthquake," ordered Jack. Immediately as Aipom hit the ground, Torterra pounded its legs on the ground. A massive tremor shook the earth. As soon as it had finished, Aipom fainted.

"Aipom is unable to battle," announced Brock, "Torterra wins!"

"You did great Aipom," smiled Ash, despite his lose. Despite this, Aipom still looked upset.

"Don't you worry," smiled Jack from hugging his Torterra, "Torterra is my strongest Pokemon on hand. Don't beat yourself up just because of one lose." After that comment, Aipom felt much better, and jumped into the air to give Ash a high five with its tail before hurrying off to join the other Pokemon.

"Alright," called out Ash, "Go Pikachu!"

"Go Magnezone!"

_It's a whole new way to see!_

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired its Thunderbolt at the Magnezone, but it did little damage.

"Magnezone is both Electric and Steel-types, smirked Jack, "So electric attacks have little affect on it. Magnezone use Discharge!"

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

As the two attacks hit, both Pokemon fainted.

_It's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude, _

_But ya still gotta catch 'em all, _

_And be the best that you can be!_


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: me no own

After the battle, and all their Pokemon had had a little break, Jack and Ash shook hands respectfully.

"That was some awesome battling," said Ash as they finished shaking each others hands.

"Impressive battling yourself," said Jack smiling, "You're just lucky I didn't go all out."

"Huh?"

I have a lot more Pokemon," explained Jack, "And some are even more powerfull than these brilliant ones." He said, indicating to his Pokemon.

"Same here," replied Ash, smiling.

"Wait," exclaimed Dawn, "You have MORE Pokemon than just Pikachu, Aipom, Staravia, Turtwig, and Chimchar?"

"Yup," replied Ash proudly.

"Same here," put in Brock.

"Awww man!" complained Dawn, "I only have my Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu and Buizel."

"Piplup!"

"Not that there is anything wrong with you guys!" Dawn added quickly, sweat dropping, "It's just that I wish I had more partners."

"Hey don't worry," soothed Brock, "your still a beginning trainer. Ash and I have been at it for five years. Speaking of which, I only have had ten!"

"I bet their really powerful though."

"Probably, but yours can be too!"

"Your right!" said Dawn cheering up, "there's 'No need to worry!"

"That's the spirit," piped up Jack, but for now, let's go to the Pokemon Center. I think our pokemon deserve a break."

So they all agreed, and started walking towards the Pokemon Center. Along the way, they learned a bit more about Jack. He was very forgetful, particularly about names (much to Dawns anger), he was from New Bark Town, Johto, and his first pokemon was a Cyndaquil. He also warned them about his traveling companions, as one was a huge pervert and the other an underage alcoholic.

Soon they arrived at the Pokemon Center and entered. All seemed normal. Nurse Joy tending to some injured pokemon, a Chansey at the front desk, a teenage boy with shoulder length brown hair unsuccessfully trying to hit on a teenage girl with flaming red hair and aqua blue eyes…

'_Wait!"_ thought Ash, _"Flaming red hair! Aqua blue eyes! Could it be…'_

"Misty?"

The girl ignored the other teenager, pushing his face aside, and stared in aw.

"Ash?"

The two teens stared at each other for just a minute. Actually about ten. No fifteen. Thirty? Aww Smeg it, lets just say they stared at each other for a while.

"Ash Ketchum," exclaimed Misty Williams, "It is you! It is you!"

"Misty!" cried Ash as they ran and hugged each other.

"Misty!" called Brock as he noticed them and ran over to join them in a huge Ursaring hug.

"Wait," exclaimed Dawn, Jack, and the brown haired teen, "You know each other!"

"Why yes, exclaimed Brock, as he let go of the hug, "She's one of our old traveling companions." He explained as Ash and Misty broke out of their hug.

"WOW," exclaimed Dawn, "You're really pretty!"

"Why thank you," said Misty, obviously flattered, "Now excuse me…uh…what was your name again?" she asked turning to the brown haired teen.

"Richard," he responded in a thick British accent, "Richard Richard. And I see that you have met your little boyfriend here, so you might as well fu…"

"RICHIE," shouted Jack, who had just returned from checking in, as Ash and Misty blushed "WHAT THE RUDDY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"Trying to get a girl…"

"WELL GET THIS" he shouted as he punched him in the face, "I'm terribly sorry," he said, turning to the group, "But this is one of my traveling companions,

"But this is one of my traveling companions, Richard Richard and…" he was interrupted rudely as Richie punched him in the stomach. A fist fight ensured as Jack threw Richie into a wall. (AN. This isn't the same Ritchie from Indigo Plataue: he's a character I based off Richard "Richie" Richard from Bottom, which I also don't own.)

They were interrupted by a shrill scream…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N sorry for the long wait. Writers block SUCKS. I still don't many things exept Jack Thwaite

"What was that?" exclaimed Ash.

"I don't know," replied Brock, "But it sounds as if somebody is in trouble! Let's go help them!"

So the gang ran upstairs to the area that the visitor rooms were just in time to see a teenager with blonde hair and a buzz-cut smash through a closed wooden door into the hallway. He was wearing a grey suit and red tie, and square glasses.

"You call that a punch?" he asked.

Suddenly an emerald-haired and eyed teen boy wearing a purple long sleeved jacket, turquoise pants, grey shoes, and a black shirt emerged from the smashed doorway. He looked pretty pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT," he shouted.

Another door opened and a girl with Chestnut brown hair and sea sapphire eyes wearing orange pajamas on emerged from it. She looked ready to kill.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" she roared, "I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"May?"

She stopped shouting and stared at the gang. "Ash? Brock?" She suddenly smiled.

"ASH! BROCK! Max, come here quick!! I can't believe it!" she squealed. Her name was May Maple. She hurried over to them and gave them a huge Ursaring hug. Then she noticed Misty. "And Misty too!" she called out, and gave her a big Ursaring hug as well.

Just then, a boy around 9-years old entered the hallway. He had on khaki pants, Green shoes, a green collared shirt and a white lab coat. He was May's younger brother, Max Maple.

"Ash, Brock, Misty?" he asked, his eyes watery. "It IS you!" And he joined in the Ursaring hug.

"MAY? MAX?" Ash and Brock exclaimed.

"What a coincidence!"

"I know!"

"Hmph," smirked the emerald-haired boy as he flicked his hair. His name was Andrew "Drew" Hayden.

At that moment Richard "Richie" Richard squeezed past the others, put on a pretty romantic face and looked May in the eye.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey?" she repeated.

(Unfortunately what Richie next said has been censored by the Sodor Film Society (that was a funny quote from SiF's Thomas the movie) so we'll cut straight to the following scene)

"EEK!" she screamed and slapped him.

Eddie laughed, which resulted in Richie punching him in the face. Another fist brawl ensured between Richie and Eddie, while everyone else stood, speechless. Richie threw a punch to Eddie's gut, which resulted in Eddie smashing back through a wall into a bathroom. Eddie then seized Richie's head and started smashing it into the toilet with the toilet seat.

"AAAHHH, Okay-okay I give," Panted Richie.

"Good," smirked Eddie as he smashed Richie's head one more time, then he turned face the others.

"What?" he asked before he passed out.

"Soooo, what happened?" asked Jack.

"Well…" began Drew

_Flashback_

_Drew woke up from his Midday nap and smirked. _

"_I'm so sexy," he told himself, "And what's so great about being me is that I wake up with the Sexiest man on Earth."_

"_Ah good morning Drew," said Eddie._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_End Flashback_

"Okaaayyyy," murmured Jack. He then waltzed over to Eddie and shook him awake.

"Hhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?"

"Eddie what were you doing in Drew's bed?"

"I vomited in my own."

"Well why didn't you go into the bathroom?"

"I had already vomited in the toilet."

"And how did you know Drew's name? You've never met him before!"

"Lucky Guess?"

"Fair enough."

Jack then proceeded to punch Eddie out again before turning to the group "I'm terribly sorry for the antics of my traveling companions, Richard "Richie" Richard and Edward "Eddie" Monsoon."

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a Skitty pounced out of May's room. "NYA."

"What's the matter Skitty?" asked May, "Are you hungry?"

"NYA!"

"Hey," suggested Brock "I think all our Pokemon could us a meal!"

"I agree," said Misty.

"Okey-dokey then!" replied Jack.

"Just let me get changed." said May, and she hurried into her room slamming the door, while drew Headed into what was left of his room to clear out. The rest of the group headed downstairs to the large cafeteria to feed the Pokemon as well as themselves.

Ash released Aipom, Staravia, Turtwig and Chimchar.

Brock released Sudowoodo, Croagunk and Happiny.

Dawn released Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu and Buizel.

Misty released Staryu, Corsola, Politoed and Psyduck.

"I'm a Trainer now!" exclaimed Max proudly as he released his Ralts, Treeko, Mightyena and Shroomish.

And Jack released Torterra, Magnezone, Monferno, Staraptor, Gabite and a Prinplup.

Soon everyone was working on getting everything set up. Dawn kept staring at Jack's Prinplup.

'_It reminds me so much of Kenny'_ she thought. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the figure sneaking up on her until…

"HEY DEE DEE!"

Dawn shrieked, which in turn caused everyone to spin around and look. A boy with Chestnut brown hair and black eyes wearing a green shirt and khaki pants and turquoise shoes had snuck up on Dawn. He was her old friend Kengo "Kenny" Taylor.

"OH BUIZEL," exclaimed Dawn as she dropped the plates she was holding.

"Oh sorry," said Kenny sheepishly "Here let me help you with that," as he picked up the plates. "Can I and my Pokemon join in?"

"Sure!" replied Brock.

So Kenny released his Prinplup, Alakazam, and his newest editions, a Breloom and a Buizel.

Soon everything was set up and everyone was chowing down. Soon, Drew, wit his Roselia on his shoulder, with May following behind carrying her Skitty. May was wearin an orange vest, black biker shorts, a green bandanna on her head, and red and white sneakers with black socks. Dawn sat there stunned as she recognized them.

"Y-your May and Drew the Famous Co-ordinators!"

A/N 1 Richie and Eddie are based on the main charecters from Bottom

2 Oh Buizel is an expresion KengoGirl came up with, it was first used in Olivia PKMn's story Beyond Our Dreams. you should Check them both out.

Please Read and Review XD!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N. I am now proud to announce that this story is now co-written with one of my friends, who will appear as Ike in this chapter and throughout.

KengoGirl has helped us with this chapter's dialogue. Thanks! You're a real pal! XD!

Chapter 7 Feelings and Jealousy?

"Wow! May you're so awesome! And I can't believe I'm in the same room as  
Drew! Can I have your autograph?! You're so hot! I love your coordinating  
skills!" Dawn squealed jumping up and down.

Drew: Uh...

"Hmph!" pouted May as she grabbed Drew's arm.

"What the hell are you doing, Dawn?!" exclaimed Kenny.

Everybody looked at Kenny suspiciously. Kenny blushed and sat down while pouting and muttering. May glared at Dawn. It was then that she realized that she was holding Drew's arm. She jumped back and blushed. Drew only smirked.

"I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me," he smirked to May.

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me," smirked Drew.

May got all huffed up, "EXCUSE ME!"

"GUYS" shouted Ash "Can we just eat?"

Everyone stared at Ash and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Some things never change," laughed Misty.

"Alright, alright everybody stop talking and eat." Said Brock standing up.

So May released her Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Munchlax, Wartortle and Glaceon

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ash, "your Eevee an Squirtle evolved? That's so awesome!"

"Hold up guys," exclaimed Drew "I'd like you to see my pokemon"

"We've already seen your Pokemon." said Ash

"Well I bet you can't name them all" challenged Drew.

"Roselia, Masquerain Flygon, Absol and Buterfree." Said Ash smugly.

"Ooookkkkaaayyyy…" said Drew, rather stunned as he released them.

So everyone sat down and began to eat. The Pokemon were overjoyed to see each other, and Pikachu and Aipom started to introduce everyone. What Aipom didn't seem to notice was that Chimchar seemed to be staring somewhat dreamily at her.

Suddenly there was an overwhelming explosive boom.

"What was that!?!" exclaimed May.

"Lets go check it out, somebody might be hurt." replied Brock.

The gang ran outside the Pokemon Center and into a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared, everyone witnessed what looked like a handicapped battle between a young teenage boy in a light armored suit battling five soldiers that looked like they were made out of clay or dust. The teenager drew a small tube-like device from a pocket inside his armor. From the tube grew a three foot long blade that looked like it was surging with electricity. The dust creature advanced and looked like they were going to attack. In four leaping and slashing combos from the teenager, the strange attackers were reduced to piles of dust. After that, the teenager leaned down on his knee to rest. As he did however, the fifth attacker appeared out of nowhere behind him and was about to hit him when Chimchar blasted the last one with Flamethrower under order of Ash.

The teenager looked behind him to find the origin of the fireball. He then turned and faced the group. Slowly, he approached the group.

"No way…" muttered Jack.

The young man held out his hand to Ash.

"You saved my life," he said, "I owe you."

"Ike," spoke up Jack, "is that you?"

The teenager blinked. "Jack?"

Jack smirked, "It's been a long time old friend."

"Same here buddy." replied Ike, smiling.

"Wait," asked Drew, surprised, "You KNOW this guy!"

"Yeah," said Jack, "We grew up in the same hometown."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Everyone," said Jack, "I'd like you all to meet my old friend, Ike Hylia."

Everyone just stood there. Kenny fainted.

"Oh no Kenny," cried Dawn and rushed over to his side.

"That aside," said a still stunned Ash, "Well done Chimchar!"

"Chim-char!" exclaimed Chimchar, before being surrounded in a bright white light. It was evolving!

"W-what?" exclaimed Ash.

As the light faded, a Monferno stood where Chimchar once stood.

"Well-well," smirked Jack, "It looks your Chimchar just evolved into a Monferno. Congratulations."

"WOW!" exclaimed Ash, "Chim-I mean Monferno You're so cool! "

And Ash wasn't the only one who thought his newly evolved Monferno was cool. Aipom went all dreamy-eyed and was about to go Ga-Ga over Monferno when a massive Metagross-robot smashed to the ground from the air.

"WHAT THE HELL," exclaimed Jack.

_Prepare for Trouble,_

_And make it double!_

_To protect the World from devastation!  
To unite all peoples within our nation!_

_To denounce the Evils of Truth and Love! _

_To extend our reach to the stars above!_

_Jessie!_

_James!_

_Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!_

_Surrender now or prepare to fight!_

_Meowth that's Right! _

_Wobuffet!_

_Mime Mime!_

"Team Rocket," shouted Brock.

"Can't you guys ever leave us alone!" shouted Ash.

"Uhh…no?" replied Meowth.

"Not until we capture your twerps Pokemon for the Boss!" put in James, as pressed a button on a remote. The machine shot out a glass half sphere and it enveloped the whole group except Monferno and Aipom. They took immediate action jumping into the air to counterattack Monferno fired a Flamethrower from it's mouth, while Aipoms tail glowed purple and two tails grew out of the single tail.

"What the…?" exclaimed Dawn.

"It just learned Double Hit," explained a recently awoken Kenny, as Ike began using his saber to melt a hole in the side of the dome.

Unfortunately, the distraction proved enough for the Metagross mech to smash the two fighting pokemon into the ground.

"NO!"

But it wasn't the end yet. Both Pokemon reached out their hands and grabbed one another's arm. The instant there fingers brushed, they were (again) surrounded in a bright white light. When the light faded they had both increased in size, and Monferno now had a mane of fire streaming from his head, while Aipom had grown two tails. They had both evolved!

"Infer-Infernape," shouted Monferno, er, now Infernape.

"Ambipom, cried out Aipom, er, now Ambipom.

"THEY EVOLVED!" everyone called out in surprise.

Infernape responded the mecha by unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks. This is a move known as Close Combat. It smashed the mech into pieces, ejecting the pilots.

"We're free," shouted Ike as he finished cutting a hole in the dome.

"Alright!" shouted Ash and Jack.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!

"Magnezone! Discharge!"

The two pokemon electrocuted Team Rocket. The electricity caused a fire which reacted to the fuel to create an explosion, sending the team into the air.

"WERE'E BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they shouted.

Everyone gathered around Ash's new Pokemon, all amazed.

"Cool," cried Drew.

"Wow," exclaimed Kenny

"Remarkable," was all May could say.

"AWESOME!" shouted Ash, "Man you guys are the best!"

Suddenly, two people, a Bayleef, a Politoed, and a Mightyena came running up.

"What was that," asked a girl.

Ash explained to them as best he could.

"Okay…" said a guy.

Everyone then decided to introduce themselves.

"I'm Camryn," said the girl, and this is Mightyena26.

"What kind of name is that?"

"_Excuse_ me," it asked.

"IT CAN TALK!" shouted Dawn.

"Yes," it replied "and I'd rather not talk about how I can."

Brock was about to ask, but then h noticed the pain in her eyes, and told everyone to drop it.

"I'm Chad," said the boy.

"Hmp," came a reply from behind the building.

Everyone turned.

"You!" growled Ash dangerously.

Standing before the group was a violet haired boy, about 13. He was wearing a violet jacket, violet shoes and grey pants. He had an emotionless look on his face. He was a cruel trainer, by the name of Paul Ji.

"What do you want," asked Ash angrily.

"Nothing of your concern," said Paul, an evil smirk forming on his face, "I've just come for Infernape."

"WHAT!" shouted Ash, "you never wanted him!"

"I changed my mind." remarked Paul "and if you'd like I could give him a choice. A weak trainer like you or a strong trainer like me. So choose Infernape! Me! Or him!"

Ambipom tugged at Infernape's arm. It had a look of passion in its eyes.

"Infernape," said Ash, a bit calmer now, "do you really want to back to that abusive trainer!"

Infernape closed its eyes. It started for Paul.

"What? Infernape NO!"

Infernape looked at Ash.

"Infernape…please."

Infernape turned around, and…

…punched Paul in the crotch.

"OOOHHHH," screamed Paul, "AHHHHH"

Everyone burst out laughing. Infernape ran toward Ambipom and embraced her in a warm hug.

"You'll pay!" shouted Paul squeakily, as he crawled away.

Everyone laughed again.

"Well," said Brock, "It looks like Infernape wasn't so weak after all!"

"Yeah," said Ash happily, but he suddenly noticed that, while Infernape was smiling, something seemed saddening in its eyes.

"You are remembering your experiences with Paul, aren't you?" asked Ash. Everyone was suddenly dead quite. Infernape nodded.

Ash smiled. "How about you take a little break from battling? I could send you to Professor Oak's laboratory in Pallet Town? You can heal your mind, and meet my other Pokemon as well. I'm sure you'll make good friends."

Infernape nodded, but Ambipom looked rather saddened. Ash noticed this.

"I could send Ambipom with you, if you'd like."

Instantly, both Pokemons eyes lit up and they cheered happily. Everyone agreed it would be a good idea. No one noticed, but Misty was smiling softly and warmly.

So Ash sent his Infernape and Ambipom to Professor Oak's lab while everyone else cleaned up after dinner. Brock noticed that Ike was acting rather strangely, and was his suspicions were only added to when Ike asked:

"What was that guys name again?"

"Paul," said Brock, "I believe his full name was Paul Ji. "

"Thanks," said Ike, as he headed towards the rooms. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight Ike," called Jack, "See you in the morning!"

"'Night," he called back.

Ash returned, and they all agreed it was time to get some sleep. So they all headed to their rooms. (Stepping over some still passed out Richie and Eddie)

What they didn't' know, was that an amazing adventure in a world far away was about to unfold!

A/N: I would like to apologize to my friends for rushing their entrance, but I wanted to get this chapter done soon. More will be explained later. Once again, sorry!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Night came soon, and the gang settled down to bed. Everyone mostly fell asleep easily, but Jack stayed awake. Ike noticed, decided to go out on a limb and ask, about it.

"Hey, Jack," asked Ike, "why do you look so down?"

"I don't know," replied his friend, "How's your Quilava doing?"

Ike smirked. "Very well, it's evolved!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Jack, "I think I know what to do now!"

Ike raised an eyebrow. "What the hell?"

After a while, Jack returned, smiling broadly from ear to ear.

"You look surprisingly happy. Did Eddie die?"

"Very funny," replied Jack, "I just gave Professor Elm at home a call, and I asked if he could send me _my_ Typhlosion and Beldum."

"Hm," Remarked Ike, tossing a Poke Ball into the air. A Typhlosion emerged.

Jack smiled, and tossed all of his Poke Balls into the air. Typhlosion, Torterra, Magnazone, Staraptor, Gabite and Beldum emerged.

"Hey Ike," remarked Jack, "Why don't you send out your Pokémon as well? They could use some fresh air.

Ike said nothing. He removed from his belt five Poke Balls. Out emerged a Pinsir, Riolu, Gabite, Spiritomb, and Haunter.

"Hm, I see your Gastly has evolved as well. Nice Riolu.

All that could be heard from Ike was a mumbled 'thanks.'

As it became later, everyone fell asleep. No one saw Ike creep out of his bed and into the hallway.

A little while later, Ash awoke. As he was trying to get to sleep, he heard a strange beeping coming from the hallway.

"Hey, Pikachu," he whispered, nudging his friend awake, "Something's going on outside. I hear something from the hallway."

The duo got up and headed toward the door. Once they opened it, they saw a very strange sight.

In the middle of the hallway was strange blue circular thing that was swirling. Ike was standing in front of it with holding a strange beeping item. Ash approached Ike and his strange device.

As he was reaching out, Ike spoke up suddenly, piercing the silence.

"So, I take it you heard the beeping?"

Ash jumped, and Pikachu sparked. At that moment the "portal" disappeared."

"Sorry, no time to explain, it will reappear in the kitchen." Ike explained, and he ran off.

"Something's odd," confided Ash to Pikachu. Pikachu responded by nodding his head. The two ran off after Ike.

Meanwhile in the Kitchen, Brock had woken up feeling hungry. He then decided to get breakfast for the Pokémon ready for the morning. As he opened the door to the fridge, however, its contents made him shriek.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!"

He continued shrieking as Richie fell out and fell in a half frozen heap at his feet.

"So-Cold…" was all Brock could barely make out.

At that moment, the portal opened, and Brock jumped back in surprise. Ike rushed in and glanced around.

"That confirms that, "remarked Ike, "Now I just need something to test it." He spotted Riche on the floor. "Oh how the hell are you still alive? It's been six hours already!"

"So-Cold…"

"Oh well, He'll do."

"W-what the b-b-bloody hell are…"

He didn't get a chance to finish, as Ike grabbed him, attached a device to his jacket, and chucked him through the portal.

Ike then noticed Brock staring at him, surprised

"What, this isn't normal?"

Ash had woken everyone else up, and they all ran down into the kitchen including Jack, who sighed, and walked forward.

"Ike, what have you done to Richie?"

"What do you mean?" protested Ike.

"Well," said Jack, "Every time we've had an overnighter, Richie has wound up disappearing, becoming tied up, electrocuted, poisoned, or his entire urinary system backfires. WHAT DO YOU THINK I MEAN!!!"

"I think that you are talking about the fact that there is both darkness and light in this world and that we must understand the difference between them or we will slowly crumble into nothingness and lose ourselves in the process."

Just then Eddie ran in and stood next to Jack.

"I totally agree with Ike!" said Eddie addressing no one in particular.

"What are you two talking about?!?" asked/yelled Misty.

"The difference between _pine_apples and _normal _apples" explained Ike.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP AND TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!" yelled Drew.

"I don't have much time to explain, said Ike, "All I have time to tell you is that we have to go through this portal!"

"Wait!" Called Brock, "Why did you throw Richie through?"

"One, I needed to test the portal, Two I didn't want to hurt anybody I liked, and three, I Couldn't find Eddie," Replied Ike.

"That actually makes sense…" remarked Max.

"Look, I don't have time to explain just follow me, now!"

"Where exactly are we going?" asked mightyena26, who was very confused

"Look if I were to tell you that us going through that portal was pertaining to worldwide safety and could help stop the end of time, space and the existence of everything in the universe as we know it you wouldn't be asking that question," explained Ike "now follow me or stay in the same dimension as Paul!"

Everyone started towards the portal, muttering amongst themselves about being on the same dimension as Paul.

Soon everyone had gone through except Ike and Eddie. Eddie started to move slowly away from the portal but Ike stepped behind him and promptly kicked him in the butt and watched, with great amusement as Eddie flew five feet and fell through the portal with a scream.

Ike then went into deep thought, _Maybe I should have told them that the electrical current from the portal could have killed them…oh well. _As he followed into the portal.

It was early morning on Sodor, and Thomas was just waking up to get ready for his first passenger run down his branchline. As he was heading for the water tower, He couldn't help but feel that something was…different…out of place…odd. He shrugged it off, and headed for the carriage shed to pick up his two coaches, Annie and Clarabelle.

Kenny groaned. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked around. He saw that the whole group was lying, several of them getting up in a daze, in a forest like area. He was puzzled.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"That is not important," spoke up Ike, "What is important is that…WE STOP THOSE THINGS FROM KILLING US!" he suddenly shouted, and pointed ahead. In front of what looked like an old railway station. There was a large pile of what appeared to be sand, which was in a vortex of sand, was beginning to form into the same sand people as they saw when they first met Ike.

Kenny was fully awake with a start, and he jumped up and began awakening everyone else.

The 'sand creatures' were walking slowly towards them. Their piercing red eyes and menacing looking walk struck fear into the hearts of even Pikachu.

Ash ordered Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on the creatures, while May released her Blazeiken to use Overheat, Dawn ordered her Piplup to use Bubblebeam, Kenny released his Prinplup and ordered it to also use Bubblebeam, drew released his Flygon and ordered it to use Flamethrower. Jack released his Magnezone, and ordered it to use Discharge. Ike unsheathed his saber and ordered his Haunter to attack using Shadow Ball. It so happened at this point that Flygon was knocked backward, and at that moment, fired a Flamethrower into the sky.

Thomas was resting in the siding with Percy. They were discussing that strange feeling that Thomas had felt earlier.

"Maybe you just need to go to the works?" suggested Percy.

"I didn't feel anything out of place in my system, replied Thomas sheepishly, I would have found out during my morning run anyway. Maybe it was just nothing."

At that moment, he noticed a spurt of flames blast through some trees in the distance. He jumped.

"Did you see that?" he called to Percy.

"Sure did!" remarked a wide eyed Percy.

"It looked like it came from what's left of the old quarry station. I'm going to check it out," he called, as he released his brake and opened his regulator. He headed towards the source of the flames, completely forgetting his next train!

Back with Ash and company, they had just beaten the sand creatures.

"WHAT were those things?" asked Chad.

Ike needed a distraction, and he got one when they suddenly heard the sounds of what seemed like an old steam engine approaching.

"What…" said Ash. But he never got to finish. At that moment, a blue steam tank engine pushed through some of the bushes. What was most weird was it had a face on its smokebox.

"Why hello," it said , "I've never seen you around."

Eddie fainted.

"Oh my Gosh!" exclaimed Misty, Eddie's gone and fainted.

"No," replied Ike, I just tased him


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter goes to Warrior522, for helping me get moving.

Just to let you guys know, We are not dead, just really busy and having writers block

Chapter 8

AAAAHHHH!

There was a long pause. Then Thomas spoke at last.

"What the…what did you just do to that guy?"

"IT TALKS!" everyone shouted, clearly freaked out.

"Yeah…" said the Tank Engine, "There are loads of engines that can!"

At that moment, there were several flashes of light, and the Trainers Pokemon appeared all around them. Thomas freaked out.

"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL ARE THOOSE THINGS?"

Thomas freaked out, and reversed out of the clearing.

Jack was the first to regain his senses.

"Hey, wait!"

Ike was the second.

"Why?"

"Well, we need help to find out where we are!"

"Good point."

Back at the yards, a startled Thomas sped in, surprising Toby.

"Whoah Thomas! You look like you've just seen a ghost! Again!"

"I just saw some really freaky creatures!"

"Creatures, you say? What did they look like?"  
"Well, one looked like an anteater, but it was on fire! Another one looked like a big yellow rat, and another..."

Thomas paused, and looked at Toby, who had gained a very suprised expression, and was looking at Thomas like he had suddenly sprouted an extra funnel.

"Thomas, did you get a load of coal dropped on your head again?"  
"No way! I saw them, plain as day! The weirdest things I've ever seen-well, besides Gordon being humble."

At Tidmouth Station, Gordon suddenly sneezed.

"Hey Gordon," Asked Henry, "You okay?"

"Yeah…" muttered Gordon, "I've just had the sudden urge to run Thomas over…"

Thomas and Toby chuckled, but stopped upon observing Ash and company approaching on foot.

Toby was puzzled by the arrival of the group, and was about to ask Thomas for an explanation, when Thomas beat him to the punch.

"You guys again? Why did you follow me?"

"Well, it's a long story..."

About half an hour later...

"...so these creatures are called 'Pokemon'?" Thomas asked, looking down at the creatures playing happily on the ground next to the track he was on.

"And you say you train them?" Toby added.

"Uhuh."

"Hmm…interesting. And they don't mind?"

"No not at all! They even protect us, and vice versa."

"Cool…" muttered Thomas, "I wish my coal protected me…"

Suddenly, Ike swore loudly. Jack turned around to see him frantically searching his utility belt for something. Jack sensed that something was wrong.

"I can't find my device!"  
"Which device?" asked Jack, as the others turned around, "Last I checked you had about a hundred of them!"

"My portal device," exclaimed Ike, "I need it! We must find it!"

"We" asked Misty, suddenly becoming irritated, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean 'we'?"

"You dragged us into this!" added Ash.

"You really ought to tell us what is going on," stated Drew.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you everything," said Ike after a long pause, "But you have the right to know that I need to find my portal device so we can get home."  
"WHAT!" the Pokemon Trainers shouted at the top of their lunges.

"So," replied May, "you can create those portals? With that device?"

"I can't control them," said Ike, "but I can predict them. And without it, it doesn't look like we're going anywhere anytime soon. We need to find the device, and probably a place to stay."

At that moment, Thomas spoke up: "You could stay with us at Ffarquar sheds. It might be a bit of a tight squeeze, but I think there's enough room."

"Thank you!" said Ike quickly, "That is a good idea!"

Everyone agreed, though no one saw Jack cast Ike a suspicious glance.

Thomas and Toby showed the engines the way to Ffarquar sheds. It was a small shed, with three stalls made out of stone for the steam engines, and two stalls made out of wood for Daisy the Diesel Railcar and the coaches. While they headed toward the shed Thomas explained everything about the Island and its NWR.

"We are the only fully operational steam traction Railway in the world," said Thomas proudly, "Thanks to our Controller, Sir Stephen Topham Hatt III!"

"He's a great man!" said Toby, and he told them about how the Fat Controller had saved him, Henrietta and Elsie.

"Wow," Exclaimed the Trainers.

"Well, here we are!" said Thomas, as he pulled into the shed. Percy was there.

"Hello, said Percy, who do we have here?"

It's a long story…"

About another half an hour later...

"Well," said Percy "We have to help them. But if the Fat Controller finds out?"

"Fat Controller?" asked Drew, "If you love that guy so much, then why do you call him that?"

Thomas ignored them. "I'll take responsibility. In the meantime, we just can't leave them out like that!"

"Hey," asked Misty, "Where is Ike? We need to ask him what is going on!"

The Characters looked around, only to find Ike asleep in the loft with his Pokémon around him.

"Aw, man," muttered Jack, "but we do need sleep. In the morning then."

Our Heroes took out their sleeping bags and began to set up for the night. Richie and Eddie Where place in a corner. As Thomas watched, he couldn't help but wonder about what he had dreamed a few nights ago. He began to dwell on the thoughts as he fell asleep.

In the morning, the engines were awoken to yelling at the station.

"Some weirdoes with strange creatures are attacking the Knapford signal box!"


End file.
